


adults definitely know what they're doing

by just_peachyy



Category: Gintama
Genre: ((mentioned and not very explicit)), Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, or attempted at least jhdjf, shinpachi and kagura are done with gintoki, they know what theyre doing dw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:49:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_peachyy/pseuds/just_peachyy
Summary: In which Hijikata and Gintoki are very very responsible adults who definitely know how to talk to children about the nature of relationships





	adults definitely know what they're doing

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely self indulgent but honestly i hope our indulgences overlap lmao. Enjoyyyyyy
> 
> \+ after the yagyuu arc so if you haven't seen mmmm avoid but come back later!!

"You're a damn mess," Gintoki swears.

Hijikata grimaces and fits a cigarette carefully under the folds of his bandages, lighting it. Gintoki watches with a look of hesitant amusement.

"So are you." Hijikata answers, but his voice is muffled by the bandages.

"Who kicked your ass that badly?" Gintoki asks.

"That Kyuubei kid." Hijikata puffs on his cigarette to get it going and leans back against the sofa with a sigh. "She's good." He thinks about her eyepatch, the way she adjusted for her blind spot and her limited field of view so brilliantly. 

"Uh oh," Gintoki gives him his best shit eating grin. "You have that look in your eyes."

"What look?"

"Like you wanna fight her." He flops back onto Hijikata's legs, head pillowed on his thighs.

"Don't I always look like I wanna fight someone?" He deadpans, his hand dropping to stroke through Gintoki's hair. He leans into it with a contented noise, and Hijikata's heart lifts.

"Nah." The door slides open, and they hear Shinpachi and Kagura bickering. "Not when you have your di-"

Hijikata smacks a hand over Gintoki's mouth and turns to look at the two kids, who are staring at them suspiciously.

"Did we interrupt?" Kagura says drily.

"Not at all. Good excuse to shut him up for once." Hijikata says, and he's thankful for the bandages because he's gone pink under them. The corners of Gintoki's eyes crinkle in a smile and Hijikata likes the feel of it under his palm.

"We have a job, Gin-san." Shinpachi says evenly, looking anywhere but them.

Gintoki licks Hijikata's palm and sits up when he withdraws it with a noise of disgust.

"Maa, you kids are acting like I'm going to defile him right in front of you!" He says, sticking out his lip in a pout. "I don't even like him!"

"Aren't you?" Kagura says, dead-eyed.

"Don't you?" Shinpachi asks, his smile twitching. 

"Not in front of children!" Gintoki stands and stretches, wanders to the fridge. "We ran out of strawberry milk, didn't we."

Hijikata taps his cigarette into the ashtray and sighs. "It's about time I got going, too. See you around, Yorozuya."

Gintoki lifts a hand in farewell from the fridge, and Hijikata can feel the weights of the eyes of the two kids between his shoulders as he leaves.

*

"Maybe you should come over to mine from now on," Hijikata breaks away to gasp.

"Mmm," Gintoki replies, biting a bruise onto his hip. "You live at headquarters though. Unless the thought of Okita-kun or gorilla watching helps you get off-"

Hijikata smacks him on the head. "I have an apartment, you idiot."

"Fancy, whereabouts?" The dim lights of the love hotel room catch on the angles of his body. He's glad he got his bandages off a couple days ago so that he can fully see the stretch of Gintoki's pale skin without the linen falling into his eyes, covering his mouth when he tries to kiss him.

"Just outside of Kabukicho." He strokes Gintoki's hair.

"Haven't even met your parents, and now you want me to come over to yours for sex? That's pretty racy of you, Toshirou,"

"Ugh," Hijikata rolls his eyes. "You're insufferable."

"Yeah, but I have your dick in my mouth, must be something we have in common if we're in bed together."

Hijikata hits him on the head again, pulling a laugh from him.

*

"Literally, the worst." Hijikata pants.

Gintoki shudders and rolls his hips down with a moan. "No, you."

"I'm serious. I don't wanna have your kids walking in on us, knowing how - mm - handsy you get-"

"Please don't talk about my kids for a second. Let me come first."

"Gintoki," Hijikata moans.

"There it is," he replies breathlessly, and comes against Hijikata's stomach with a groan of pleasure.

*

"They're probably going to figure it out pretty fast." Gintoki yawns.

Hijikata nods, tracing a finger idly over the bite marks and hickeys he's left on Gintoki's pale skin.

"I always come home smelling like cigarettes because of you and your post-sex smoking, you fiend."

"Tell them you were with Hasegawa."

"Then I'm always with Hasegawa!"

"Tell them you're fucking him."

"You're disgusting."

"No, you."

Gintoki rolls his eyes but tucks himself closer to Hijikata. "Do you mind them knowing? I mean, I know they're kids, but they're pretty mature-"

"Gintoki."

"Hm?"

"I don't mind them knowing." Hijikata leans down to kiss the marks his fingers left on Gintoki's arm.

"How am I gonna break it to them?"

"Gently, I guess. China might come after me for defiling her precious Gin-san and glasses might faint if he even hears the word penis."

Gintoki laughs. "Kagura doesn't hate you that much. And Shinpachi - I told you about that time he got catfished by that popstar, right? He's a man, he can handle it."

"Mmm." Hijikata strokes back the hair stuck to Gintoki's forehead with drying sweat. "What time is it?"

"Nearly 2." He frowns. "You should come with me."

"Eh? What do you mean?" Hijikata presses a kiss to Gintoki's forehead and gets up, pulling his uniform towards him.

"When I tell them. Come over tomorrow. We'll tell 'em, and I'll suck you off -"

Hijikata scowls and flicks Gintoki's forehead. "You don't have to bribe me with blowjobs, you idiot."

"So you'll come?"

*

They're stony faced. Hijikata's palms are sweating where they rest on his knees. His cigarette is unlit, and its turning into a gnawed pulp between his lips.

"Do you think we're stupid, Gin-chan?" Kagura says bluntly.

"Well -" Gintoki starts, and Hijikata elbows him.

"We knew since that time Hijikata-san left his watch in the bathroom." Shinpachi says evenly.

"That's where it went-!" Hijikata exclaims.

Kagura looks at him smugly. "I sold it."

He gives her an exasperated look, feeling oddly as if he is asking for their blessing to date Gintoki.

"I hope you got enough for it. Nothing under 1000 yen." He says.

The look on her face says she probably traded it for a snack and she flushes.

"Smart kids," Gintoki says drily.

*

Hijikata leaves with a bruised thigh from Kagura, and Gintoki with a scolding from Shinpachi.

"I don't know why I'm the only one who got hit." Hijikata sighs, lighting a cigarette.

"I basically adopted them. If they hit me it would be like hitting their father." Gintoki shrugs.

Hijikata rolls his eyes. "I'm going on my patrol. I'll see you tonight?"

"Your's or mine?"

"Mine. I don't wanna push it." He grimaces.

"Okay. You wanna take me out for a parfait before your patrol, officer?" He grins at Hijikata's half fond, half exasperated sigh and loops his arm through his.

**Author's Note:**

> as always, thanks for reading!! I'm @drunkmaenad on tumblr!


End file.
